Nutbush City Limits
Nutbush City Limits by Ike & Tina Turner is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana with four of the Cardinals as back-up. Before the performance, the Glee Club waits in anticipation as Ms. Pillsbury and Finn welcome a special diva joining them all the way from Louisville. Santana enters the room with cheerleaders from the Cardinals. The song begins as Santana and the cheerleaders sing and dance. Brittany and Sam seem a bit unhappy yet surprised while Tina looks annoyed. Brittany watches on the Glee Club as they dance to the song, while she watches with a confused expression. The cheerleaders and Santana pull off impressive and sexy moves, making Ryder look 'interested'. Although obvious from Brittany's expressions that she wasn't too happy, at the end of the performance, she gets up to high five Santana and tells her that it was the 'greatest performance in showbiz history'. Lyrics Santana (with The Cardinals): A church house, gin house A school house, outhouse On highway number 19 The people keep the city clean They call it Nutbush Oh, Nutbush Call it (Nutbush city limits) The Cardinals: Nutbush City Santana (with The Cardinals): Twenty-five is the speed limit Motorcycle not allowed in it You go to store on Fridays You go to church on Sundays They call it Nutbush, little old town Woah, Nutbush They call it (Nutbush city limits) The Cardinals: Nutbush City Santana (with The Cardinals): You go the fields on weekdays And have a picnic on Labor day You go to town on Saturdays But go to church every Sunday (The Cardinals: Oooh) They call it Nutbush (The Cardinals: Oooh) Oah, Nutbush They call it (Nutbush city limits) The Cardinals: Nutbush city (Santana: Hey) Santana (The Cardinals): Alright, hey-hey, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah Ha, ha, ha, ha, hey (Aah) Oh, yeah (Nutbush city limits) Nutbush, woah No whiskey for sale (Ooh-ooh) You can't cop no bail (Ooh-ooh) Salt pork and molasses (Ooh-ooh) Is all you get in jail (Ooh-ooh) (Oooh) They call it Nutbush (Oooh) Oah, Nutbush They call it Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city, Nutbush city limits Santana (The Cardinals): Little old town in Tennessee (Ooh-ooh) It's called (Nutbush city limits) (Aah) A quiet, little old community A one-horse town you have to watch What you're puttin' down Santana with The Cardinals: Nutbush city, Nutbush city limits Santana (with The Cardinals): Oh (Nutbush) They call it (Nutbush) They call it (Nutbush city limits) Trivia *This is the second song by Ike & Tina Turner that Santana sings in the choir room. She sings River Deep, Mountain High as a duet with Mercedes in Duets. *Naya Rivera revealed to Emma Bunton on a special 'I Heart Glee' that she didn't know the song before performing and recording it. Gallery tumblr mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o4 250.gif tumblr mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o6 250.gif tumblr mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o5 250.gif tumblr mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o2 250.gif tumblr mhpw8pM5W51rsylg8o1 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo8 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo7 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo6 250.gif tumblr_mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo5 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo4 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo3 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo2 250.gif tumblr mhpv7vCMzj1qa1bxgo1 r1 250.gif BCnqpyDCUAACSUp.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-04 om 22.47.32.png.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-10-21h16m59s26.png BCnr48wCEAA8mjP.jpg-large.jpg BCnqpyDCUAACSUp.jpg-large.jpg DivaNutbrushCitySantana.png Samebabyssame ryder.jpg|Ryder's reaction to the performance ;) Megusta!bartie.gif Tumblr mit7av17mf1racg5oo5 bartie.gif SantanaNr2.gif SantanaNr47.gif nutbush ity limits.png Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo6 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo2 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo5 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo1 250.gif nutbush city limits.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four